Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Summary George Mason has one final chat with his son. Jack Bauer and Nina Myers go to meet a terror suspect. David Palmer and Mike Novick try and gage Roger Stanton's loyality. Episode Guide Previously on ''24:'' *Roger Stanton arrives at Northwest Command Centerand and talks with David Palmer. He gives his concerns about the ambassador. The ambassador's helicopter crashes. *CTU agents arrive at the Kate Warner household. Tony interrogates Reza Naiyeer. *Jack warns Kim Bauer about the nuclear bomb. Kim warns Miguel and asks her to help Megan Matheson escape. *'Jack Bauer' informs George Mason that Nina Myers was the informant. President Palmer grants Nina a pardon. Jack demandss the case and threatens to have George Mason replaced if he doesn't get it. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. 1:00:00 Jack watches Nina on the video monitor while Nina waits. George approaches Jack to inform him that Palmer signed Nina's pardon, and that the interrogation will begin once it arrives. Michelle offers Jack Nina's file, but Jack says he doesn't need it. Palmer arrives at the press conference with Lynne Kresge. The reporters start asking questions, but Palmer says that they can't answer any questions, only promising that a thorough investigation will be conducted. Jenny Dodge advises the media to refrain from speculating until the investigation is complete. Palmer returns to the retreat, and to his surprise, finds Sherry Palmer waiting for him. He asks how she got in, and Sherry says she pulled a few favors so she could speak to him. Palmer claims they have nothing to talk about, but Sherry insists that it's about his administration. Palmer tries to withdraw, and Sherry surprises him by asking if he ordered a military evacuation of Los Angeles. Sherry asks for five minutes, and Palmer asks her to wait. Once withdrawn, Palmer asks Lynne if she knows anything about a military evacuation. Lynne denies any knowledge and promises to look into it. Tony continues his interrogation of Reza Naiyeer. Reza points out the fact that he grew up in London, has a western education, and is marrying both an American and a Protestant as evidence against Tony's racial profiling. Tony asks him about the Fensbury Park Mosque which is a prime recruiting center for European muslims with western educations who can blend into western society, which is also located in London. Reza demands a lawyer, which Tony denies. Palmer goes back into the O.C. with Roger Stanton asking if they've found the helicopter's black box, and Stanton says no. Palmer expresses his frustration, and Stanton promises a multi-agency investigation. Palmer asks Lynne to schedule a call with the Prime Minister to dispel any rumors, although he fears that the rumors may turn out to be true. Stanton implies that the Prime Minister may be responsible, but Palmer suggests that the responsible party may be in their own government, too. Stanton tries to dismiss that possibility, but Palmer and Lynne seem to think that it's plausible that someone either there or in Washington may have assassinated the ambassador to prevent him from taking American intelligence back to his government. 01:08:37 George hands Jack the pardon, and Jack promises to extract every piece of relevant information from Nina. George reminds him about Marshall Goren and says he hopes that he's not making a mistake. Jack promises George that he's not. Jack goes in and hands Nina the pardon. Nina looks it over to verify it, and then asks to be on a plane to Visalia, where her contact is. Jack asks who, but Nina refuses to answer until they arrive in Visalia. Jack refuses to grant her request until she gives a name, but Nina insists, claiming that her pardon is valid. Jack still refuses to cooperate unless he believes she's telling the truth. Nina insists that the pardon will only apply if she tells the truth. Jack tells her she doesn't believe in anything, and that she's only selling information to the highest bidder, and then he throws the table and raises his voice to try and intimidate her. She is unfazed, however, telling Jack that he'd be thrown off the case if he threatens her. In spite of her resistance, Jack throws her against the wall and tries to strangle her, at which point George rushes in and pulls Jack out of the room. George tells Jack he's off the case, but Jack insists that she feels in control, and that scaring her with the threat of revenge will take away that feeling and make her more cooperative. George asks if Jack truly has no intention of carrying out that threat, and Jack answers him, demonstrating complete control over his emotions, contrasted with Nina's elevated anxiety. George asks him what the next move is, and Jack says he needs to go in, but act like he has the power to do whatever he wants to her. George reluctantly agrees. 01:14:26...01:14:27...01:14:28... 01:17:52 Kate finds Marie and goes to speak to her. Marie asks her to leave, but Kate tells her that they have to talk about possibly postponing the wedding. Marie once again accuses Kate of trying to sabotage her marriage, which Kate denies. 01:19:36 Kim and Miguel climb one of the hospital staircases trying to look for Megan. Before they can go into Megan's hospital room, they see Gary watching Megan sleep. The doctor lets Gary know that they can't release Megan until questions regarding Megan's injuries are answered. Gary appears to agree, but as soon as the doctor leaves, Gary enters Megan's room and tells her to get dressed so they can leave. Jack goes back in and fires two shots just barely above Nina's head asking her who her contact is. Now visibly shaken, Nina answers that her contact is Mamud Faheen. Jack answers that they already know about him, but Nina insists that she's the only one who can reach him. Nina informs Jack that Faheen introduced Nina and Joseph Wald to each other, but she didn't know about the nuclear bomb threat, and she only heard rumors of a larger plan just before she was arrested. Jack asks where Faheen is located, but Nina refuses to disclose his location. Jack closes in with his pistol, but Nina insists that they wouldn't need her if she couldn't reach him herself. Jack lowers his weapon and turns to the camera signaling to George that they're ready to go. Jack walks out of the room. 01:23:03 Lynne walks over to Palmer to advise him that a military evacuation was ordered by Stanton. Palmer countermands the evacuation and summons Stanton into his office to ask him about the evacuation. Stanton confirms the order, but indicates that he thought the evacuation was authorized by Palmer. Stanton blames Eric Rayburn for giving him misinformation. Palmer informs him that he's countermanded the evacuation and orders him to ensure all military personnel return to Los Angeles, and then calls Sherry to tell her he'll meet with her in 20 minutes. Gary is helping Megan get dressed so they can leave the hospital, assuring her that he loves her and that he's sorry she got hurt. He instructs her to pretend that she's asleep when he is interrupted with a call from the nurse's station. While Gary is distracted, Kim goes into Megan's room and asks her to come with her. Meanwhile, Gary ends the call abruptly and returns to Megan's room to find that Megan is gone. He asks one of the nurses where she is and demands she find her. 01:28:25...01:28:26...01:28:27... 01:32:40 Kim leads Megan down the stairs and asks her to trust her when Miguel startles them. Megan starts crying and asks to go back because she's afraid her father will hurt her. Kim persuades Megan to continue so she will be safe. Meanwhile, Gary yells at a nurse to find Megan. Kim, Megan, and Miguel are about to leave when they notice a police officer covering the exit, and the find a place to hide until he passes. 01:34:29 George informs Jack that they have a team in Visalia, and more agents arriving from Fresno. He also tells Jack that Ed Miller will be accompanying them. Jack assures him that he can handle Nina, but George says that's not what he's concerned about. Jack promises that he wouldn't sentence millions of people to die for the sake of his own personal revenge, and George says Miller is accompanying them to ensure that. Police officers escort Nina out of the building when Jack noticed George coughing some more, and advises George to go be with his family. George tells him to go to the plane, and Jack promises to call once they're in the air. 01:35:43 Palmer meets with Sherry and asks how she knew about the military evacuation, and Sherry answers that she made some phone calls, but won't disclose who she spoke to. Palmer presses further for the sake of national security, but Sherry resists, assuring Palmer that everything she's done is in his best interest and pleads to help him in the ways she does best. Palmer reveals about the nuclear threat against Los Angeles, which shocks Sherry, and she reveals that a high level staff member of the Department of Defense informed her, but also that there is an alliance in the cabinet against Palmer. She offers to keep digging, which Palmer accepts, so long as she understands that it is in the best interests of the country instead of their relationship, which she accepts. He warns her that the stakes are too high for her to manipulate him today. 01:39:09...01:39:10...01:39:11... 01:43:35 Reza's parents arrive. Bob is on the phone, so Kate welcomes them in. When they ask where Reza is, Kate informs them about the CTU agents interrogating him about his terrorist connections. Reza's parents accuses the American people of treating all Middle Eastern people as terrorists. Miguel rushes out of their hiding place and takes a computer monitor to distract the police officer and allow Kim and Megan to escape. As they leave, however, Gary notices them through a window and runs down to catch up with them. Jack, Nina, and Ed ride in an armored truck to the airport. Nina tries to provoke Jack through a conversation with Ed, which seems to provoke Ed more than Jack. 01:49:47...01:49:48...01:49:49... 01:54:12 Reza continues to deny transferring money into Syed Ali's account and asks why Tony is pressing him. Tony tells him about his friends that died, but Reza continues to deny any allegations of terrorist connections. Tony notices Reza's parents out the window and talks about how ashamed they will be to learn their son is collaborating with terrorists as he escorts him past them, handcuffed. Reza stops him and admits that he confirmed the transfers, but he didn't perform them himself. When asked who transferred the money, Reza admits that it was Bob Warner. Kim and Megan continue to try and make their way to safety when they are found by Gary. Before he can get to them, however, Miguel attacks Gary and knocks him unconscious. Kim tells Miguel to take Gary's car keys and take the car. 01:57:36 Tony releases Reza, to the relief of his parents and Marie, but then takes Bob in for questioning. Kate asks what Reza told Tony, to which Reza responds he told them the truth. Jack hands Ed a water bottle, which he drinks. He then begins to feel faint and pass out. Jack smiles at Nina because now he is in full control of the situation. Nina becomes nervous. 01:59:58...01:59:59...'02:00:00'... Memorable Quotes * George Mason (referring to Jack Bauer) : What can I say? The guy's a little crazy...that's why I didn't want him here in the first place. But he gets results and we need some pretty big results here. * Nina Myers: He is going to put a bullet in my head before I can say hello and then he's going to turn the gun on himself. * Jack Bauer: We'll make sure he doesn't turn the gun on himself. * Sherry Palmer: We were married for many years, David. Many people here respect that, even if you don't. * Jack Bauer: You should go be with your family, George. * George Mason: You should go get on the plane. * Nina Myers: So Ed, how are ya? * Agent Ed Miller: Don't talk to me, Nina. I'm here because I have to be, not because I'm your friend. * Nina Myers: Well, you're here because they think after I help stop the bomb, Jack will try to kill me. Which, of course, he will. What if you can't stop him? I mean, no offense, but Ed, let's face it: you're no match for Jack. You're just not that ruthless. So he manages to get around you and pull the trigger. What happens then? Because of the pardon, he knows if he kills me, he'll spend the rest of his life in jail. * Agent Ed Miller: Jack, if you know of another way to shut her up that I'm not thinking of... * Nina Myers: Of course, Jack's mind is thinking, "That's not such a bad deal." Small price to pay to avenge his wife's death. But what about his daughter? Is he thinking about her? She's already lost one parent. If he kills me, she'll have no one. Jack knows I'm right. He should just use me to stop the bomb, and then go home to Kim. She needs you, Jack. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Innis Casey as Miguel * Yarelli Arizmendi as Karima Naiyeer * Shaun Duke as Hasan Naiyeer * Freda Foh Shen as Doctor * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (uncredited) Co-Starring * Bryan Rasmussen as Ed Miller * John Eddins as Agent Richards * Michelle Anne Johnson as Nurse * Marty Ryan as Security Guard * Alicia Bien Reporter #1 * Pamela Stollings as Reporter #2 Background Information and Notes *This episode of the Season 2 DVD contains a commentary track featuring Director Jon Cassar and Sarah Clarke. Day 2062 Day 206 206